My Perfect Family
by Tasha De Costa
Summary: A continuation of my other FF I loved you all along, and I forgive you. RamaniTerry love x


My Perfect Family 

Ramani smiled as she woke up, it was true. She could feel the ring on her finger, his breath on her neck. She rolled over and studied Terry's face, her fiancé's face. She stroked his face with her hand and slowly his eyes opened. He looked up at her from his blue eyes and lifted his hand to tuck her hair behind her ears. Ramani kissed Terry on the lips, he felt her soft tender lips on his and his heart melted.

"I love you Ramani."

Those four words made Ramani so happy. She had never felt like this before about anyone. She'd loved Brian but she was in love with Terry. She felt like she'd never felt before. She had never been so happy, her future husband was lying alongside her and her daughter was in the next room.

Ramani moved into Terry's arms and they lay together for five minutes. No words were spoken just silence. The annoying sound of the alarm interrupted the pair as it told them it was time to get up.

"Another day of Sunhill ahead, time to get up Mrs Perkins."

Ramani smiled at the sound of those words, Mrs Ramani Perkins. That was her.

"I'm getting in that bathroom before Jodie pinches it!" Terry jumped up out of bed and flew into the bathroom. Ramani smiled and shook her head.

She threw her duvet over onto Terry's side and took her dressing gown from the back of her door. Creeping along the hallway she noticed Jodie's door was open. Strange, she thought. Worried she looked into Jodie's room and there she was. Lying asleep with her Me to You bear bought by Terry. Ramani smiled to herself as she felt the maternal instinct flood her.

She backed out of Jodie's doorway and gently shut the door, she didn't want to wake the sleeping beauty. Slowly shuffling across the hall Ramani listened at the door of the bathroom. There was Terry singing his heart out to 'I will survive', he couldn't sing to save his life but she loved him.

Ramani went down to the kitchen and made the three of them a cup of tea each. She left hers downstairs along with Terry's and took Jodie's up to hers. She knocked on the bedroom door but no one answered so she let herself in.

"Jodie?" She whispered.

Jodie stirred, "mmm?"

"I've bought you a cup of tea."

"What time is it?"

"Time to get up!" Ramani put the cup of tea down on the bedside table and opened the curtains. Jodie's long brown hair decorated her pillow.

"Come on sunshine!" Ramani leaned over Jodie and pecked her cheek. Jodie rolled onto her back and looked up at Ramani. Again the maternal instinct took over Ramani's heart.

"Is Terry in the bathroom?"

"Yeah, well he might have finished by now, he's been in there quite a while."

"I doubt it! He's worse than me." Jodie smiled at Ramani as she sat up and picked her cup up. "I'll be up soon, don't worry I won't be late."

"Good." Ramani smiled at Jodie and walked out of her room, closing the door behind her. She met Terry at the top of the stairs.

"Tea is downstairs, don't drink mine I'm just going to get dressed."

Terry kissed Ramani on the cheek, mouthed 'Ok' and walked down the stairs.

45 minutes later the three of them sat around the kitchen table. Terry looked at Ramani who had been very quiet.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"I just feel a bit sick."

"Maybe you should stay home Mum." Jodie said.

"No I'll be ok."

"I think Jodie's right Ramani, now you say it you do look very pale."

"I'll be…" Ramani couldn't finish the sentence as she ran to the toilet.

"I think I'm going to college now, don't do sick. Make sure she's ok, and don't let her go to work!" Jodie kissed Terry and called out to Ramani, "Look after yourself mum." She quietly closed the door behind her.

Terry walked into the bathroom to find Ramani sitting on the bathroom floor, he bent down next to her. He stroked her head, moving her hair away.

"Are you ok? I'll ring work, you're not going in."

"No Terry I'm ok, I'll go in."

"You can't go in like this, Jodie won't let you."

Ramani smiled and leant her head onto the bath.

"I'll be fine, really. It's nothing."

"You're not going in, as your soon-to-be husband I won't allow you."

"Since when have you been able to stop me doing anything."

Terry nodded and kissed Ramani's forehead. Ramani closed her eyes, she'd never felt so safe as when she was with Terry. All of a sudden words began to fall from her mouth.

"Terry there's something I've got to tell you."

Terry didn't say anything his body language just invited confidence.

"I'm late, well I've actually missed 2 but I wanted to be sure."

Terry's eyes looked into Ramani's, a smile began to grow on his face.

"Are you?"

Ramani looked up at him and smiled, she nodded her head. Terry wrapped his arms around her body and the pair laughed together.

Ramani was carrying Terry's child, the two were having a baby together.

"I love you so much Ramani."

"I love you too Terry."

The pair sat on the bathroom floor together for 20 minutes talking about their future. Their children, their wedding, everything. They were going to grow old together, love each other forever just how the pair had always wanted it to be.

Ramani climbed into bed as she heard Terry close the downstairs door. He'd persuaded her to stay at home today and rest, she knew he'd be someone to fuss over her, not that she minded.

Ramani lifted her hand up and admired her ring. The sign of Terry's love for her. She took her hand and placed it onto her stomach, a tear rolled down her cheek. A tear of love, a crystal tear, precious. She lie on her back, her hands holding her stomach and her face looking towards Terry's pillow. She was so happy, her perfect family was soon to be completed and the feeling washed over her heart again as she closed her eyes and fell to sleep.


End file.
